1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for constructing high dynamic range video, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for reconstructing high dynamic range video from low dynamic range video.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High Dynamic Range (HDR) image reconstruction has obtained a lot of attention in recent years, which is mostly applied in still images. For video applications, it is difficult to capture high quality HDR videos with a conventional or regular or consumer-level camera, so specialized cameras are designed for directly capturing HDR video, but they are expensive and not prevalent.
There are few solutions for HDR video reconstruction, where the camera and scene are not still and all captured frames are dynamic when the conventional or regular cameras are used. In such a situation, there are two challenges of HDR video reconstruction, one is merging the frames with different exposure values, and the other is alignment of the frames with global and local motions.
Therefore, it has become a goal in the industry to overcome the challenges of HDR video reconstruction.